Learning, Lessons, Love
by Alkaline Angel
Summary: PG13 for language. Many love possibilities are available for the students during 7th year. An innocent conversation leads to humorous romance. RW&LL. First chapters were DM&HG and CC&GW. Harry Love Triangle to Come.
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I really want to because the rights would cost too much. Property of WB, JK Rowling and a few other sister companies who bought some WB shares.

The chapters alternate between couple events, so you will get a quick notification before each chapter. This is seventh year but take note of a few things.

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley (DM&HG)**

Draco walked up Diagon Alley with the parchment in his hand. He was Head Boy, with the only downside being that he was partnered with Granger. That stupid mudblood, sending his father to prison. Standing around with her two enforcers. Potter, the Golden Boy, having all those witches after him because of his stupid accident. Granger, smart in silver, her bloody knowitall attitude ruining the experience for the Slytherins. Finally the useless weasel, if he ever got a chance to screw his life up he would take it in a second.

Narcissa: "Draco. You should make amends with that nice girl who you'll be sharing your duties with."

Draco: "Mum, she's a filthy mudblood."

Narcissa: "Draco, I will hear none of that from you! Your father is in prison because of all that nonsense. I will not allow you to ruin your upbringing like that. We've moved away from the mansion over that incident and you will not get involved."

Draco: "Fine, I'm not going to like it and she won't accept it."

Narcissa: "I never said you had to like it Draco. I'll be in Flourish & Blotts."

Draco walked up and down Diagon Alley looking for the bushy head of that crazy girl. Draco hoped she wasn't here, then his mother would never know. He figured he'd just lie to his mother when he got to Flourish and Blotts but was unfortunately mistaken as Hermione was in the bookstore listening to her mother and Draco's mum talking. She stared at him for a while, as if inviting him to come over. If he had to befriend her, he was going to enjoy it. He walked over to her, trying hard to avoid strutting in that arrogant manner. From up close she was beautiful, her hair wasn't bushy and everywhere today, she had done something to it. She was looking very perky, yet somewhat uptight. He just hoped his mother hadn't told her about their conversation. That would make it hard to gain her trust.

Hermione: "Hi, Malfoy."

Draco: "Hello, I was kind of wondering if you… wanted to take a walk?"

Hermione: "Uh… Sure, that would be fine."

Draco had led her out of the bookstore, and they had started to walk down the road. He looked at her again, he noticed that she had an uneasy look about her that didn't suit her angelic fragility. Hermione looked at it from another point of view; he had stared at her hair in the bookstore. She hadn't done anything special with it; she was just shocked that he hadn't insulted her like usual. She was just worried that he would take her fragility for weakness and get the better of her. It just played over in both of their minds.

_You called her an angel! Are you mad Draco? What if I am mad? Mum said that I should break the barriers, my dad's in Azkaban, I think mum has a better idea. But why angel? You could describe her as anything beautiful but you had to bloody well choose angel. She's so much like an angel though. She is nice, correct, and usually stays out of trouble. Plus just look at her, it is so hard to look at her and not think of an angel. Personally Draco, I look at her and see the instant death. Your housemates respect you and you'll just throw it away. Yes, I will throw it away… I spent all this time acting as if she deserved my hatred when there are plenty of wizards and witches out there who deserve it more. But why bloody fucking angel?_

_I don't know what has gotten into me today. I'm acting so fragile; do I want to give him more to mock me about? Hermione, did you ever think that maybe you like to hear him speak? Have you ever taken any of his insults seriously, you waited for them to come. Maybe you were waiting for a different reason. I just don't know, the way he looked at me with those handsome steely blue eyes of his just melted away my hate for him. They just had sincerity in them; I wouldn't give that away for anything. Hermione, you've changed. You just called the amazing ferret handsome; you were descriptive about the way he made you feel… You want him._

By the time that they had finished thinking about each other they had reached Gringotts at the end and had to turn around. Draco chose his next words carefully so as not to offend her any more then he already had, he wanted her to trust him eventually.

Draco: "Granger, I'm sorry about some of the things I've said. I didn't realize how much of an idiot I was being until just recently. I was kind of hoping we could start over… We're Head Boy and Girl. This is a good time to forget petty grudges and show some maturity."

Hermione put a finger up to his lips to stop him so she could get in a final word.

Hermione: "Draco, you can call me Hermione. If you want a second chance you have a lot to answer for, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express."

She took her finger off his lips, admired his dumbstruck look and then walked back up the road to the Leaky Cauldron to see her mother.

_Draco, you were absolutely correct. She is an angel. Now I think you should thank your mum before you forget that this wasn't your idea. Well, I think that you should remember to remind me to kiss her. Regardless of how she feels about me._


	2. Letters to the Burrow

Disclaimer: As Before, I own 1 character in this whole story. The rest belong to other people… People that I would like to meet ironically.

**Chap 2: Letter to the Burrow (CC&GW)**

Ginny sat in her room at the Burrow, wondering about her next year as prefect. There wasn't much else to think about… She was partnered with Colin Creevey and he could be a real pain. Sometimes she wondered if he was happy to be prefect with her so he could get some information on Harry. What an idiot, as if he honestly wanted to be a prefect. Ginny was wise to his scheme, he wouldn't get anything up on her this year. As if my some miracle an owl came up to Ginny's window to deliver a letter. She took the letter away from the owl and started to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry if it seemed like Harry was my god last year. I know we haven't been the best of friends, if friends at all. I figured it was about time to make amends. I really don't want you to be mad at me over something like that. Instead of looking at it from that point of view… Let's try to be friends. I don't want anyone mad at me coming into our sixth year. I mean, we're both prefects, and we have a lot in common. I know you're probably still angry about all those times I couldn't stop blabbing about Harry, but a fresh start could be nice. My brother Dennis is all hyper about his forth year so I'm finding it hard to finish off this letter with him yelling in my year._

_Sincerely,_

_Colin_

Ginny laughed at the last line of Colin's letter. It kinda looked like he had written something other than sincerely to end it too. If he really wanted a fresh start, then why not… It wouldn't be too hard as long as he shuts up about Harry. He looked up at Colin's owl and started to write back to him.

_Colin,_

_I liked your letter, and I suppose that you're right. We do have a lot in common and I'd be willing to give you another shot. Just, don't talk about Harry while we're on the Express or I'll hex you. I'm just kidding, you and I should try really hard to get along anyway. Up until just recently I was pretty enthusiastic about Harry. For lack of a better term. In the end, I think we could probably have a good friendship coming along._

_See you on the first,_

_Ginny_

Ginny send the owl off with the letter on it's leg… September the first, a return to Hogwarts… A new friend, and some new classes.


	3. Platform Truth

Author: Yay, I have finally got to this point in my story… So you all know, they are on the platform. An innocent conversation becomes very interesting. I own only one character in this whole story. You'll have to wait until next chapter to see him, for full disclaimer, check first chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Truth (RW&LL)**

Ron had just gone through the gate to get onto Platform 9 3/4. He hadn't even had a chance to breathe when a girl he hadn't seen before dragged him off to the side. This girl seemed quite familiar to him, but he was sure he had never met her. She looked at him, as though expecting him to say something but as he didn't she went first.

Luna: Good morning Ronald, have a good summer?

Ron was dumbstruck.It was Luna Lovegood. She wasn't wearing her stupid earrings or her large glasses. In fact, she wasn't wearing glasses at all. Her hair was magnificently done in a beautiful style that caused it to flow beautifully across her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to burst out at him as they had a sly look that gave her a mischievous grin.

Ron: Luna? Bloody hell, is that really you?  
Luna: Of course it is Ronald. Unless there is another Luna in this station.  
Ron: Well, you just look… Uh, different.

It was as if Luna had been expecting this all along, she moved her hair a little so her face actually seemed as mysterious as her voice. She gave him a sly smile that made his ears start to go red; in fact he was pretty sure his heart had started beating at triple speed.

Luna: Yes, I know. I had a new prescription filled out so I could wear contacts; those glasses were an annoying topic for discussion.  
Ron: Why'd yo… you want to uh… Talk to me?  
Luna: Oh, Ronald. You are so funny; I was just speaking with the Head Boy. We've been assigned together to patrol the cars.

Ron would have probably hated Malfoy if it wasn't for the fact that Luna looked amazingly stunning. If she could keep this up, she would go from the bottom of the barrel to the top. He noticed that she had a quizzical look about her but was quickly lost in his own thought.

Author's note: I'm about to do a thought sequence, I do them a lot. If you find one annoying, or think I should maybe play more to a personality, just tell me.

_Bloody Hell! If that's Luna Lovegood then the whole school's gonna have their eyes flyin' out of their friggin' heads. Oh seriously Ron! You don't honestly like her do you? Did you not bloody well remember that she is nuts! Holy shit! Is it a crime in my own head to think about a frickin' girl. Yes it is Ron. She is not a girl; she is an escaped convict from a mental asylum. If she's in an asylum, do somethin' to get me in there. Cause she could use the company. Ron, you are fuckin' mental._

_  
Luna, you are some intelligent. You have his mouth hanging open. Just remember to laugh like a civilized person and don't shriek and he'll do whatever you want. Oh, I know. All I do is intice him and he'll just keep wanting to do stuff with me… I just want to give him a fair chance. Oh come on Luna, you've liked him since you met. You were so worried in the hospital wing when it came to whether he was seriously hurt. I'm your feelings remember, I can remember everything. Oh, if Ronald's hurt then I'll never be able to make him realise that I care. Oh be quiet. I like him, and lets leave it at that. _

Ron: Well, we'd better get on board… I'll see you soon, I guess.  
Ginny: What were you talking with Luna about?  
Ron: It doesn't matter, we're working together.


End file.
